hijinksensuefandomcom-20200214-history
HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast: Episode 64
This episode of the HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast covers James Cameron’s Avatar, the future impact of 3D graphics on films, Eli’s trip back to Texico, old movies Joel has recently seen (The Happening/This Mist/The Killing Room), Josh seeing New Moon, Dollhouse, and the most regretted purchases the cast have ever made. Time Stamp Topics These time stamps are meant to give an extremely general summary of the HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast, and can also be used to help locate a certain favorite section of the podcast that you may have trouble remembering. The timestamps are not exact, and can be 5-10 seconds off. 0:00 - Intro 0:50 - The Podcast in Compton. 3:00 - uStream on iPhone & Unreal on the iPhone 4:25 - Crazy Taxi on iPhone 5:30 - Avatar talk begins - Eli is a Christmas Grumpus 6:00 - The 16 minute preview of Avatar was disappointing 9:00 - Joel's movie experience 10:55 - Why Eli has no interest 12:00 - 3D in movies 14:15 - Accepting CG characters as real & slow motion in a CG film 16:35 - How it was filmed 18:00 - Italians in Avatar 19:00 - Native-American allegory and the Backlash 21:40 - The world of Avatar 23:50 - Aliens from the Alien's perspective 25:00 - Arguing against the detractors 26:00 - 3D moving forward - the next evolution of High Definition 28:25 - 3D at the Cowboys game 30:45 - The technology behind 3D images before. 33:36 - More on the making of Avatar 34:25 - Lucas vs Cameron 35:30 - Lucas directing the film in post 38:20 - Uncanny Valley on CG characters in Beowulf 40:20 - If Lucas hadn't done Star Wars CG, then Cameron could have never done what he did. 42:12 - Star Wars actors focusing on choreography, not acting. 42:50 - Italian Star Wars 43:25 - George Lucas mimicing World War battles in Star Wars 45:14 - George Lucas, a nerd playing with tech toys. 46:43 - What was real and what was CG in Avatar 47:30 - Plot holes in Avatar 50:30 - The transition from human to Navi 52:00 - Picking a fight on CG 52:50 - Emmy possibilities 53:45 - Accepting the background as real. 54:35 - Behind the scenes mysteries of Avatar, Dark Knight, and Iron Man 55:45 - New rednering technologies 56:20 - Terminator 2 / The Abyss / Aliens - Joel hasn't seen Alien 59:00 - Titanic 1:00:10 - Italians on the Titanic 1:01:20 - Eli's trip home to Texico 1:03:15 - Technology in Texico 1:04:35 - Joel will never go home 1:05:50 - Eli and Joel's childhood hangouts. 1:06:47 '''- The Rifftrax Christmas Special '''1:08:05 - The N-Word Theater 1:08:45 - Rifftrax on Stage 1:10:10 - The Insignifficant Tree 1:12:25 - Quotes from movies 1:13:30 - Joel's experience with free Showtime - The Happening http://www.box.net/shared/3dbmqjra4k audio 1:20:07 - The Mist 1:22:35 - The Killing Room 1:26:14 - Josh is forced to see New Moon [audioJosh sees New Moon] 1:27:50 - Director of next Twilight movie linking to HijiNKS ENSUE 1:29:02 - Joel & Team Olmos - Adama with the corpse of Roslin 1:30:22 - Back to Josh seeing New Moon 1:31:00 - What sex is worth New Moon 1:32:10 - Finale of Glee 1:33:20 - Venture Bros 1:33:52 - Iron Man 2 Trailer / Clash of the Titans 1:34:50 - Kick Ass trailer 1:36:45 - Dakota Fanning 1:37:23 - Dollhouse 1:41:30 - Eli wants to end the show. 1:42:15 - Twitsack 1:42:30 - Has this been a good year for SciFi TV Shows? 1:43:05 - Did anyone else get a chubby when Neytiri was on screen? - The junkless Na'vi 1:45:30 - What was the Game of the Year? 1:46:45 - The 12 year cycle of Duke Nukem Forever 1:49:52 - What is your most regretted purchase? - Japanese PSP, N-Gage and HD-DVD 1:56:25 - With cons and the Team Edward shirt, what's next for HijiNKS ENSUE? 1:57:55 - Joel's most regretted purchase - Creative Labs MP3 players. 1:59:30 - Officially licensed Team Edward James Olmos shirts! 2:00:45 - Outro & Post show planning Category:Podcast